


Homeless Heart

by ssw_loved



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cousins, Episode Related, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssw_loved/pseuds/ssw_loved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hong Kong moves too quickly for Kono. A breath, a moment - calling her cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeless Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for 4x05 regarding Adam Noshimuri.

Hong Kong moves too quickly for Kono. It didn’t seem that way, when Adam was by her side. Back then, the pace of the city had worked along with them  - keeping them hidden, keeping them safe. Now it works against her - every minute, every second, a current that drags him further out to sea.

Thursday, November 28th. The motel room she’s crashing is seedy. Beds haven’t been cleaned - this month, if ever. It’s alright. She doesn’t sleep these days. The fear of loss is sharp enough that she wakes up tasting it as soon as she falls asleep. Leads are hard to come by. Wild goose chases rub blisters into the soles of her feet and her head aches constantly.

No leads, but she promised to keep Chin updated and she knows that leads aren’t the thing he wants to hear from her the most. It’s not why she wants to call him the most, either. It sits heavy in her heart, a memory. Thursday. November 28th. Just over five thousand, five hundred, and eighty one miles.

The phone rings once, twice, before he answers. 

"Kono-"

Panic stretches her cousin’s voice thin. 

”No - no, no, relax. Chin, I’m fine.” Quick words, her fingers pressed against the phone. “There’s no new leads, it’s just that-“ 

Ten years old. She punched his arm and pointed angrily at the screen even as he winced.  _"Did you see that? Did you? You would’a done ten times better! That call’s shit!"_ and his voice,  _"Quiet."_ hushed, amused, as he pressed a hand over her mouth. In the other room, her mother continued setting the table. 

Kono clears her throat. “I miss you.” 

A rush of air on the other end of the phone. Kono wants to take it back, press the words back inside of her and seal them tight because the way he sighs, she knows that he’s hurting, too. 

"I know. I miss you too, kid." 

She wipes, furiously, at her eyes. “It’s your first Thanksgiving without her, and I’m -“ 

"No. Stop that. That’s not on you." 

"I imagined I’d be there. So you didn’t have to be-" 

"I won’t be." The way he says it is so certain, she knows he’s not just saying it to calm her. There are too many years between them, and she can tell when he’s doing that. "Danny invited me. It won’t be the same, but-" 

"You mean you’ll miss me cursing out your shitty TV?" 

"Exactly that, cuz." 

A pause. Neither of them say a word, and she listens for a moment before taking a breath and saying, eyes closed, 

"I just wanted to wish you a happy Thanksgiving. I know there’s not a lot to be thankful for -" 

"Kid, I’ll just be thankful when you’re home." 

She doesn’t say she’ll be thankful if it’s her, and Adam. 

She’ll let him have that one. 


End file.
